Tajemnica Talary, t. 3 (Oblivion)
Tajemnica Talary, Część III — książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Treść Tajemnica Księżniczki Talary, Część III Mera Llykith norbooth wychodził właśnie ze swego ulubionego pubu w Camlorn, Pod Podłamaną Gałęzią, gdy usłyszał, jak ktoś woła go po imieniu. Nie było to imię, które mógł pomylić z innym. Obrócił się i ujrzał lorda Eryla, Królewskiego Maga Bitewnego z pałacu, wyłaniającego się z mroków zaułka. -Mój panie - przywitał go Gnorbooth z przyjaznym uśmiechem. -Zaskoczony jestem, że spotykam cię tu dzisiejszego wieczoru - odparł lord Eryl z uśmiechem bardzo nieprzyjaznym. - Nie widziałem cię i twojego pana chyba już od czasu obchodów tysiąclecia, ale rozumiem, że byliście bardzo zajęci. Zastanawiałem się, co was tak zajmuje. -Ochrona interesów Imperium w Camlorn to ciężka praca, panie. Ale z pewnością nie zainteresują cię szczegóły spotkań ambasadora. -Ależ zainteresują - rzekł mag bitewny. - Szczególnie, że ostatnio zaczął zachowywać się bardzo tajemniczo, bardzo niedyplomatycznie. Rozumiem, że wziął jedną z ladacznic z Festiwalu Kwiatów do swego domu. Nazywa się, zaraz zaraz, Gyna? Gnorbooth wzruszył ramionami: -Z pewnością się zakochał, panie. Mężczyźni zachowują się wtedy bardzo dziwnie, jak z pewnością wiesz. -To zgrabny towar - zaśmiał się lord Eryl. - Zauważyłeś, jak bardzo przypomina zmarłą księżniczkę Talarę? -Mieszkam w Camlorn tylko piętnaście lat, panie. Nigdy nie widziałem nieszczęsnej księżniczki. -No dobrze, zrozumiałbym, gdyby wziął się za pisanie wierszy, ale co zakochany mężczyzna robi całymi dniami w pałacowej kuchni, rozmawiając ze starymi służącymi? Nawet zgodnie z moim ograniczonym doświadczeniem nie wygląda to na rozżarzoną namiętność. - Lord Eryl przewrócił oczami. - A co takiego robi w -- zaraz, jak się nazywała ta wioska? -Umbington? - odparł Gnorbooth i natychmiast tego pożałował. Lord Eryl był zbyt wprawnym aktorem, by się zdradzić, ale Gnorbooth poczuł ssanie w żołądku; wiedział, że mag bitewny nie był nawet pewien, czy lord Strale wyjechał ze stolicy. Musiał teraz uciec i dać znać ambasadorowi, ale i tak trzeba było ostrożnie rozegrać resztę partii. -Wyjeżdża dopiero jutro. Ma chyba przybić pieczątkę na jakimś dokumencie, na którym musi być cesarska pieczęć. -To wszystko? Cóż za irytujące zajęcie dla tego nieszczęśnika. No to pewnie zobaczymy się z nim, gdy wróci. - Lord Eryl ukłonił się. - Dziękuję za informację. Do widzenia. Gdy tylko królewski mag zniknął za zakrętem, Gnorbooth wskoczył na konia. Wypił jedno lub dwa piwa za dużo, ale wiedział, że musi dotrzeć do Umbington przed agentami lorda Eryla. Wygalopował ze stolicy na wschód, mając nadzieję, że przy drodze stoją jakieś drogowskazy. Siedząc w tawernie pachnącej zgnilizną i skisłym piwem, lord Strale zdumiał się, że lady Brisienna, cesarska agentka, zawsze znajduje na swe najbardziej prywatne rozmowy najbardziej publiczne z możliwych miejsc. W Umbington trwały żniwa i wszyscy parobkowie przepijali właśnie swoje skromne pensje w najgłośniejszy sposób z możliwych. Był ubrany stosownie do miejsca, w szorstkie spodnie i prostą chłopską kamizelkę, ale i tak wydawało mu się, że wzbudza podejrzenia. Z pewnością nie był tak spokojny, jak jego dwie towarzyszki. Kobieta po jego prawej była przyzwyczajona do odwiedzania podłych knajp w Daggerfall jako prostytutka. Lady Brisienna, po jego lewej, była jeszcze bardziej w swoim żywiole. -Jakim imieniem mam cię nazywać? - spytała z zainteresowaniem. -Przywykłam do Gyny, ale może to będzie musiało się zmienić. Albo i nie. Możliwe, że na moim grobie napiszą "Dziwka Gyna". -Dopilnuję, by nie było już więcej zamachów na twoje życie, takich jak ten podcas Festiwalu Kwiatów. - Lord Strale zmarszczył czoło. - Ale bez pomocy cesarza nie będę w stanie chronić cię wiecznie. Jedynym trwałym rozwiązaniem jest pojmanie tych, którzy pragną cię skrzywdzić, a potem wyniesienie cię na twoje zasłużone miejsce. -Wierzysz w moją historię? - spytała Gyna lady Brisiennę. -Jestem główną agentką cesarza w Wysokiej Skale od wielu lat i nie słyszałam zbyt wielu dziwniejszych historii. Gdyby twój przyjaciel, ambasador, nie dokonał swojego odkrycia, uznałabym cię za wariatkę. - Brisienna zaśmiała się. Gyna odpowiedziała uśmiechem. - Ale teraz tak, wierzę ci. Być może znaczy to, że to ja jestem wariatką. -Pomożesz nam? - spytał bez ogródek lord Strale. -Wtrącanie się w sprawy prowincjalnych królestw to skomplikowana robota. - Lady Brisienna z namysłem spojrzała w głąb swego kufla. - Zwykle, jeśli samo Cesarstwo nie jest zagrożone, uważamy, że lepiej się nie wtrącać. Tutaj mamy przypadek bardzo paskudnego skrytobójstwa sprzed dwudziestu lat i jego reperkusje. Gdyby Jego Cesarska Mość zajmował się każdym krwawym czknięciem w sukcesji każdego z tysiąca podległych mu królestw, nigdy nie zrobiłby nic dla dobra całego Tamriel. -Rozumiem - mruknęła Gyna. - Gdy przypomniałam sobie wszystko, kim jestem i co mi się stało, zdecydowałam, że nie chcę nic z tym robić. Wybierałam się już z powrotem do Daggerfall, gdy znowu spotkałam lorda Strale. To on rozpoczął tę misję, by rozwikłać ten problem, nie ja. A kiedy sprowadził mnie do Camlorn, chciałam tylko spotkać się z kuzynką i powiedzieć jej, kim jestem, ale on zabronił mi tego. -To zbyt niebezpieczne - warknął Strale. - Wciąż nie wiemy, jak głęboko sięga spisek. Być może nigdy się nie dowiemy. -Przepraszam, zawsze odpowiadam elaboratami na proste pytania. Kiedy lord Strale spytał, czy pomogę, powinnam była zacząć od "tak". - Lady Brisienna zaśmiała się, obserwując, jak wyrazy twarzy Gyny i lorda zmieniają się. - Oczywiście, że wam pomogę. Ale by było to zmianą na lepsze, musicie dokonać dwóch rzeczy tak, by cesarz był zadowolony. Po pierwsze, musicie z całkowitą pewnością udowodnić, kto stoi za spiskiem, który odkryliście. Musicie zmusić kogoś do przyznania się. -A po drugie - dokończył lord Strale, kiwając głową - musimy dowieść, że jest to sprawa godna uwagi Jego Cesarskiej Mości, a nie jakiś tam lokalny problem. Lord Strale, Lady Brisienna i kobieta, którą nazywano Gyna jeszcze przez kilka godzin rozmawiali o tym, jak mają osiągnąć swój cel. Gdy zgodzili się co do tego, co należy zrobić, lady Brisienna oddaliła się, by odszukać swego sprzymierzeńca, Proseccusa. Strale i Gyna udali się na zachód, ku Camlorn. Niedługo po tym, jak wjechali do lasu, usłyszeli daleko przed sobą odgłos galopujących kopyt. Lord Strale wyciągnął miecz i gestem nakazał Gynie ustawić jej konia za swymi plecami. W dokładnie tej chwili zaatakowano ich ze wszystkich stron. Zasadzka. Czekało na nich ośmiu mężczyzn z toporami. Lord Strale prędko ściągnął Gynę z jej konia na swojego wierzchowca. Wykonał krótki, pewny ruch dłońmi. Wokół nich zmaterializował się krąg płomieni, a następnie rozszerzył się błyskawicznie, uderzając w napastników. Mężczyźni wrzasnęli z bólu i padli na kolana. Lord Strale pogonił konia, który przeskoczył ponad najbliższym wrogiem i pogalopował szaleńczo na zachód. -Myślałam, że jesteś ambasadorem, nie magiem! - zaśmiała się Gyna. -Wciąż wierzę, że istnieją momenty właściwe dla dyplomacji - odparł lord Strale. Koń i jeździec, których słyszeli z oddali, wyjechali im na spotkanie. Był to Gnorbooth. -Panie, to królewski mag bitewny! Dowiedział się, że jesteście w Umbington! -Ze sporą łatwością, chciałbym dodać - huknął z lasu głos lorda Eryla. Gnorbooth, Gyna i lord Strale rozejrzeli się po mrocznych drzewach, ale nic nie dojrzeli. Głos maga zdawał się dobiegać zewsząd i znikąd. -Przepraszam, panie - jęknął Gnorbooth. - Chciałem cię ostrzec tak szybko, jak mogłem. -W następnym życiu może zapamiętasz, żeby nie powierzać swych planów pijakowi! - zaśmiał się lord Eryl. Miał ich już w polu widzenia, więc cisnął zaklęcie. Gnorbooth dojrzeł go pierwszy przy świetle ognistej kuli, która wyskoczyła z jego dłoni. Później lord Eryl zastanawiał się, cóż ten głupiec zamierzał uczynić. Być może rzucił się naprzód, by odciągnąć lorda Strale na bok. Być może chciał uciec i zwyczajnie pomylił kierunki. Być może, choć brzmiało to niewiarygodnie, był gotów poświęcić się, by ocalić swego pana. Jakich nie miałby zamiarów, rezultat był ten sam. Stanął na drodze pocisku. Noc rozświetliła eksplozja energii, a potężny huk sprawił, że ptaki w promieniu mili zerwały się do lotu. Skrawek ziemi, na którym stali Gnorbooth i jego koń, zmienił się w czarne szkło. Zwyczajnie wyparowali. Gyna i lord Strale padli do tyłu. Ich koń, gdy odzyskał zmysły, pogalopował przed siebie. W świetle łuny pozostawionej przez zanikającą aurę zaklęcia lord Strale spojrzał w stronę lasu, prosto w szeroko otwarte oczy maga bitewnego. -Niech to szlag - powiedział lord Eryl i rzucił się do ucieczki. Ambasador zerwał się na nogi i popędził za nim. -To było kosztowne zaklęcie, nawet jak dla ciebie - zawołał za nim lord Strale. - Nie uczyli cię nie rzucać magicznymi pociskami, póki nie masz pewności, że trafisz w cel? -Nie myślałem, że -- ten idiota -- Lord Eryl poczuł cios w głowę i padł na mokre poszycie, nim miał czas dokończyć swój lament. -Nieważne, co myślałeś - powiedział spokojnie lord Strale, obracając maga i przyciskając jego ramiona do ziemi kolanami. - Nie jestem magiem bojowym, ale jakoś umiałem nie zmarnować całej rezerwy na tą twoją zasadzkę. Może to kwestia filozoficzna. Jako agent rządowy czuję naturalny pociąg do konserwatyzmu. -Co zamierzasz zrobić? - jęknął lord Eryl. -Gnorbooth był dobrym facetem, jednym z najlepszych, więc zrobię ci całkiem sporą krzywdę. - Ambasador poruszył się nieco i jego dłonie rozjarzyły się jasnym światłem. -Tyle na pewno. Czy i ile skrzywdzę cię, gdy to już będzie za nami, będzie zależało od tego, co mi powiesz. Chcę posłuchać o byłym księciu Oloine. -Co chcesz wiedzieć? - wrzasnął lord Eryl. -Na początek wszystko - odparł lord Strale z absolutną cierpliwością. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki